El Hijo de Milo
by Aurora Execution87
Summary: Saga y Aioros encuentran un niño en los alrededores del Santuario que dice ser hijo de Milo. Lo llamativo son las características del pequeño. Mientras tanto, Milo se confiesa ante Camus y comienzan una relación. ¿Cómo afectara la llegada del niño en su reciente relación?
1. Chapter 1

**Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada. **Hago historias por amor a la serie. Sin fines de lucro.

Acá les traigo otra de mis historias. Espero disfruten de la lectura

* * *

><p>- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Papá, papá! Lo logré ¡Está volando!<p>

El barrilete se elevaba sobre su cabeza, el viento que acompañaba a ese bello y celeste día de primavera, era ideal para que, después de varios intentos fallidos, el barrilete en forma de rombo cediera su caprichoso andar.

- ¡Excelente hijo! Ya puedes dominarlo, ahora suelta un poco más el cordel, así se elevara aún más – Le gritó el hombre con las manos a un costado de sus labios, haciendo de megáfono. Él se encontraba a la sombra de un árbol, junto a su esposa.

El parque, ese día, estaba lleno de parejas jóvenes, y no tanto, de niños y adolescentes que disfrutaban de las caricias que el Astro Rey les regalaba.

- Es un bello día ¿No lo crees? – Volteó a observar a su bella esposa, el cabello largo danzaba invitado por la brisa.

- Cam sí que se divierte…Me gusta verlo feliz, estuvo batallando con ese barrilete toda la semana – Dijo sonriente la mujer, hermosa ella de piel blanquísima y ojos azules profundos.

- Sí, lo he visto intentarlo en el jardín de la casa, en cada que el barrilete caía parecía alentarlo más a seguir, estaba seguro que hasta no conseguirlo no iba a descansar, es muy testarudo cuando se lo propone.

- ¿Por qué será que me hace acordar a alguien…? – La joven mujer rio por el gesto aniñado de su esposo – Eso lo sacó de tu familia, en la mía siempre fuimos más tranquilos.

- Aburridos…

Las risas de su hijo se alejaban un poco, mientras corría para alzar vuelo. A pesar de verla sonriente, la notó distraída, lejos del paisaje, o del mundo en sí.

– ¿Sucede algo?

La mujer sintió los ojos de su marido, desnudándola.

- No, o tal vez… Es un día extraño, algo está por ocurrir…

- ¿Hoy? No lo creo así, tan bello día… ¿Qué podría perturbarlo?

- Tal vez sólo sea una sensación, no me hagas caso… – Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la risa de su niño.

- ¡Oh! ¡Se ha ido lejos! ¡Papá mira cuán alto va!

- ¡Ten cuidado hijo, no te alejes demasiado!

- Cálmate amor, estas muy tensa. Deja, le ayudaré a regresarlo, y nos iremos a casa – Besó su frente en cuanto se puso de pie.

Ella lo supo en cuanto vio el cielo, algo sucedería…

El viento comenzó a formar un remolino en el medio del parque, las hojas vibraban atraídas por la corriente que se formaba y el cielo comenzaba a poblarse de nubes. Tal vez la sensación que sentía su mujer no era más por la tormenta que se aproximaba, pero… ¿Tan de repente? Las nubes se formaban cada vez más negras y el viento soplaba cada vez más fuerte.

Las personas comenzaron a abandonar el parque, ahuyentadas por la próxima tormenta, su hijo aún batallaba por enrollar el cordel del cual se sujetaba su preciado barrilete, pero el viento se supo vencedor en cuanto el hilo cedió y el pequeño rombo se perdió entre los árboles y las nubes, soltó una inocente grosería y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Había pasado días armándolo junto a su padre.

La tormenta de viento se intensificó y el cielo comenzó a formar rayos y relámpagos que lo asustaron, el hermoso día había desaparecido, dando lugar a uno de terror. Corrió en dirección donde recordaba, se encontraban sus padres, pero los rayos lo habían inmovilizado, estaba temblando y lloraba, deseaba que su padre llegara pronto y lo acunara en sus brazos.

El cielo resonó con intensidad y la oscuridad se apodero del lugar, nadie ya quedaba allí, su mujer se encontraba inquieta y él no encontraba a su hijo, debían irse, la sensación de que algo sucedería también se apodero de su ser. Se quedó inmóvil en cuanto vio un enorme remolino oscuro y lleno de relámpagos, parecía un portal, el miedo lo embargó cuando vio a su hijo luchar contra esa extraña corriente de energía que parecía succionarlo, se tomó unos segundos de estupefacción, mientras oía los alaridos de su mujer y el llanto de su hijo, corrió, como nunca lo había hecho, alcanzó a sujetar su mano mientras ese extraño portal comenzaba a devorarlo.

- ¡Papá, papá ayúdame! ¡Papaaaaaaaaa!

La presión fue más y la pequeña manito de su niño se deslizó de sus dedos, tropezó, se levantó y corrió, tratando de alcanzarlo nuevamente, trato de saltar, y volvió a caer impotente viendo como ese agujero engullía a su hijo.

- ¡PAPÁAAAAAAAAAAA!

- ¡CAMUSSSSSSSSSS!

* * *

><p>Saga y Aioros caminaban por el sendero que los llevaba al pequeño lago junto al Santuario, era un hermoso lugar para relajarse, y donde solían nadar de pequeños. Las guerras habían terminado, los Dioses los habían perdonado y regalado el privilegio de vivir nuevamente.<p>

Ellos, tanto como sus compañeros habían decidido seguir al servicio de Athena y el Santuario, pero debido a la calma reinante, todos gozaban de tiempo libre.

Los dos Santos llevaban unos meses de salir, después de pulir asperezas y diferencias, después de tanto decir y perdonar, los sentimientos que ambos guardaban desde la niñez, no habían desaparecido, por lo que no fue sorpresa cuando anunciaron su noviazgo.

Justamente deseaban tener un momento para ellos, sentarse a la sombra de un árbol mientras escuchaban el fluir del agua, o nadar también se les hacía agradable, ya decidirían que hacer primero, lo importante era estar juntos.

De repente sintieron una fuerte corriente que los paralizó, una variación demasiado poderosa en el cosmos, como si el tiempo y el espacio se mezclaran por un momento, lo siguiente fue una pequeña estrella fugaz, que desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Dijo alarmado Aioros.

- No lo sé, ¿Algún enemigo? – Dijo Saga, poniéndose en alerta ante cualquier amenaza.

Rastrearon hasta el menor cosmos, tratando de encontrar al enemigo, pero nada. Todo había pasado tan rápido que pensaron, fue producto de su imaginación. ¿Pero por qué lo habían sentido ambos entonces?

- Creo que deberíamos revisar los alrededores, esa estrella no cayó lejos del lago – Saga suspiró, adiós al momento de paz con su novio.

- De acuerdo, vamos.

Y así ambos se dispusieron a explorar el lugar. Iban a darse por vencidos cuando un sonido los alertó, provenía de un árbol, justamente donde pensaban recostarse, se acercaron lentamente.

El sonido se transformó en unos claros sollozos de un niño, ambos se observaron, diciéndose mentalmente que debían tener cuidado aun. Estaban a escasos pasos del árbol cuando pudieron ver un bultito del cual lo más llamativo era la roja cabellera, volvieron a observarse, ese color de cabello solo lo habían visto una vez, y le pertenecía al Santo de Acuario. El niño lloraba abrazado a sus rodillas y con el rostro enterrado en ellas, Saga fue el que se hincó para hablarle.

- Niño ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras? – Trató de sonar amable para no asustar al pequeño.

Pero en cuanto el niño levantó su rostro algo asustado por los desconocidos, tanto Saga como Aioros contuvieron el aliento por un instante. Los ojos del pequeño eran de un color turquesa y de un brillo tan único, la mirada en sí, el rostro, el color de piel… ¿Qué estaba sucediendo aquí? Ese niño era idéntico, salvo por el color de cabello, a…

- ¿Milo?

* * *

><p>Escorpio estaba frente a la entrada del Onceavo Templo, debía hacerlo, debía o moriría en el intento, pero necesitaba hablar, ya no soportaba la idea de escucharlo decir amigo, de decirle mejor amigo, cuando en realidad quería tirarlo a la cama, desnudarlo y hacerle el amor hasta el hartazgo, mientras le decía cuanto lo amaba. Camus había dejado hacía mucho tiempo de ser solo su amigo, de tener sentimientos fraternales para con él. Tonto se sabía, el sentimiento explotó como bomba atómica sobre su ser, en cuanto sostuvo el inerte cuerpo del aguador, después de la batalla con los bronceados, aun así, mantuvo la compostura en todo momento, había preparado el cuerpo y había llevado el cajón, junto con Hyoga y Aioria, pero cuando el último rastro de tierra cubrió por completo lo que alguna vez fue la persona que más admiraba en el mundo, se dejó vencer por el dolor, cayó de rodillas y las lágrimas explotaron mojando la reciente tierra, y gritando a los cuatro vientos que le perdonara, que lo amaba y que lo respetaría por siempre.<p>

Y eso hizo, su cuerpo fue sellado para siempre, el luto tuvo poco de tranquilidad con la Guerra Santa contra Poseidón, frustrado por no poder ayudar, debía permanecer en el Santuario… Y luego de un tiempo como burla de los Dioses, los puso en contra, él Dorado, aquel Purpúreo, y dos almas completamente rotas… Luego de saberse la verdad, no tuvo tiempo siquiera de pedirle disculpas, y robarle el beso que ansiaba…

Todo aquello parecía tan lejano ya, había pasado un año desde la Guerra contra Hades, le había pedido disculpas a Camus, el acuariano había hecho lo mismo y volvieron a tener la amistad de antaño, pero no, ya era suficiente, se la jugaría el todo por el todo, rechazado o no, le haría saber a Camus cuanto lo amaba.

Avanzó con pasos firmes internándose en el Templo de la Vasija, buscando a su morador, sabía que lo encontraría en la biblioteca, Camus pasaba la mayor parte del día allí. Elevó un poco su cosmos para anunciarse y Camus le respondió enseguida, efectivamente estaba en la biblioteca.

- Buen día Milo ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Camus llevaba una túnica color azul con bordes plateados, resaltando su belleza innata, el caballero de los hielos no era de los que se preocupaba por verse bien, pero, cierto era que no lo necesitaba, usara lo que usara, siempre se veía elegante y bello.

El octavo guardián contuvo el aliento. Era ahora o nunca.

- Buen día Camus, necesitaba hablar contigo, es algo importante, al menos para mí, y realmente necesito decírtelo… yo espero que lo tomes a bien, y no espero una respuesta inmediata, solo que ya no puedo guardármelo por más tiempo y creo que como no debe haber secretos entre nosotros ha llegado el momento de confesártelo… – Largo el aire después de hablar. Camus se extrañó por ese comportamiento.

- Cálmate, ven vamos a sentarnos al sillón, te ves muy nervioso – Tomó la mano de su amigo y ambos se ubicaron frente a frente, no le soltó la mano en ningún momento – ¿Qué es eso tan importante?

Las palabras ya no salieron, se atoraron en la garganta todas juntas, pugnando por salir desbordadas, en lo único que se enfocaba su mente era en esos labios finos y pálidos, que seguramente serían suaves y deliciosos, fríos, como todo él. Las palabras no salieron, pero su cuerpo se movió, cerró los ojos, apretó la mano de Camus y dejo que sus labios rozaran los de su compañero.

Camus se tensó y al mismo momento apretó con fuerza también la mano de Milo, no hizo ningún movimiento mientras los labios ajenos se deslizaban por los suyos. Un segundo después Milo se apartó desviando la mirada y apretando aún más su mano. El silencio se instaló en ambos hasta que el escorpiano tuvo las fuerzas para volver a enfrentar sus miradas. Camus vio en esas turquesas el anhelo y el amor que sus labios le trasmitieron, había comprendido a la perfección que quería decirle Milo, pero necesitaba oírlo para darle una respuesta.

- Fui un tonto en guardarme este sentimiento por tanto tiempo, quiero estar a tu lado, ya no más solo como tu amigo, sino que también quiero amarte como tú lo mereces… Te amo Camus de Acuario.

- Soñé muchas veces con este día… siempre te sentí inalcanzable, porque eras un alma libre, porque brillabas con intensidad contagiando con tu luz a todos a tu paso, y yo me sentía incapaz de arrebatarle eso al mundo – Acarició su rostro – Los demás te pensaban un libertino, una mariposa que va de flor en flor. Jamás te vi de ese modo, que fueras alegre no te hacía un libertino, más bien para mí eras un seductor… Y es esa la razón por la que me enamore de ti… eres luz, hermosa y pura, y que me consideres tu mejor amigo, me da orgullo… Sé que nunca te lo he dicho, pero necesito hacerlo, te sinceraste conmigo, yo quiero hacerlo contigo.

- Camus… – Estaba sumamente conmovido por las palabras de su amor – Entonces, ¿tú también me amas?

- Al parecer…

Se sonrieron, y juntaron sus labios ahora si en un verdadero y bello beso, abrazados como estaban podían sentirse temblar por el contacto que habían anhelado desde siempre. Un momento después juntaron sus frentes mientras las emociones se tranquilizaban.

- Cam… ¿Me lo dices?... Quiero oírlo…

El Onceavo guardián sonrió quedo.

- Te amo Milo de Escorpio.

* * *

><p>- ¿Milo?<p>

- ¿Conocen a mi papá? ¿Dónde está? – Dijo desesperado el niño, los jóvenes Santos estaban cada vez más horrorizados.

- ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño? – Preguntó Aioros.

- Camus… Recién nombraste a mi papá, Milo es mi papá ¡¿Dónde está?!

Saga casi se desmaya, Aioros se puso pálido. Esto estaba jodido ¿Milo había tenido un hijo? Y lo peor de todo, había tenido la desfachatez de llamarlo Camus…

- Esto es imposible… ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Saga no caía de su asombro. Camus era una de sus más queridos amigos, y conocía los sentimientos que le guardaba la escorpiano ¿Cómo reaccionaría ante semejante noticia?

- ¡Por favor respondan! Estaba en el parque con mi papá y mi mamá, luego un agujero me llevo lejos ¿Dónde están ellos? – El pequeño Camus rompió en llanto una vez más, desesperado por no encontrar a sus queridos padres.

Algo aquí no cuadraba.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes Camus?

- Cinco… Ayúdenme a encontrar a mis padres.

- Lo haremos, ven acompáñanos, creo saber dónde se encuentra tu padre – Aioros observó confundido a Saga, este tenía su rostro severo, algo molesto.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer Saga?

- Sí este niño es hijo de Milo, debemos llevarlo con él y que dé explicaciones, es una falta total de respeto al Santuario, y…

- Y también hacia Camus, ¿No es así? Ellos dos no tienen nada.

- Ellos dos se aman. Que falta de consideración de ese alacrán.

El niño los observaba pero no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que decían, por lo visto hablaban de su padre, pero que amaba a…

- ¡Oigan! Mi papá está casado con mi mamá y se aman mucho, no es falta de respeto – Saltó furioso el pequeño, sus ojos refulgieron con intensidad. En esos momentos no había diferencia alguna con Milo, era claro que ese niño era su hijo.

- ¿Cómo se llama tu madre? – Saga estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- Camille, mi mamá es muy bella, es profesora de literatura e historia, siempre está leyendo algún libro, me lee mucho a mí. Mi papá dice que no hay nada más bello que el dulce acento francés de mi mamá.

Esto ya era el colmo… Solo en ese momento volvieron a caer en el detalle del cabello rojo del niño.

- Y supongo que tu mamá tiene el cabello rojo ¿No es así?

- Si, y largo, es muy suave y hermoso.

-¡¿Pero es que acaso Milo se volvió loco?! – Saga estalló, no podía imaginarse lo retorcido de buscar una mujer igual a Camus en nacionalidad y apariencia, para satisfacer sus necesidades.

- Cálmate Saga, debe haber una explicación – Trató de calmarlo su novio.

- ¡Oh! Claro que la habrá, ahora mismo iremos con ese bicho lujurioso y desvergonzado.

Tomó de la mano al pequeño y caminaron rumbo a las Doce Casas.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, muchas gracias a los que se han tomado el tiempo en leer y también en comentar la historia. Quiero aclarar que en la pagina de AY mi seudónimo es solamente Aurora Execution, pero al parecer aquí ya lo tenían en uso, así que tuve que agregarle el 87 ¿Por qué? Es mi numero de la suerte :) Aclaro esto por si alguien ya ha leído las historias antes, piensen que puede llegar a ser un plagio.

Espero disfruten de la lectura.

Como siempre advertir que Saint Seiya **NO **me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Observó como esos dos desconocidos discutían cual era la mejor manera de llevarlo hacia el Santuario, sea cual sea, ese lugar. Hablaban de su padre de tal manera, que parecía lo conocían muy bien, aunque él nunca los haya visto, le decían bicho, alacrán y otras cosas que no comprendió, también lo nombraban como Escorpio ¿Qué tenía que ver su signo? Bueno en realidad no estaba seguro sí lo fuera, no prestaba demasiada atención a esas cosas, su madre era la fanática en esos asuntos. A su corta edad tenía otras preocupaciones, como el siguiente capítulo de su caricatura favorita, el dibujo a medio pintar, el siguiente libro en leer con su madre y los modelos a escala de monumentos históricos que armaba con su padre.<p>

El pequeño Camus sólo podía pensar en sus padres, si se encontraban bien, si estaban preocupados. Seguramente lo estarían buscando, como él a ellos, pensó en su papá, en el barrilete, el hermoso parque y el largo cabello de su madre, que parecía danzar al son de su sonrisa. Quería verlos, abrazarlos. Sus ojos se poblaron de lágrimas, mientras sus finos labios temblaban por el miedo.

- Mamá… – Camus comenzó a llorar, llanto que frenó ipso facto, la discusión de ambos Santos.

- No te preocupes Camus, encontraremos a tus padres, confía en nosotros – Aioros, que era él que más calmo estaba con el asunto, tranquilizó al pequeño, y lo tomó en sus brazos.

El pequeño Camus se aferró a la su camisa y hundió su carita en el hombro, dando pequeños espasmos sollozos.

Saga observó la escena y fue como tener un déjà vu de los, por aquella época, pequeños aprendices. Milo solía aferrarse de la misma manera con él, hasta el mismo Camus tuvo sus momentos…

- Vamos Aioros, cuanto antes, será mejor.

- ¡Espera un momento Saga! – Aioros lo tomó del brazo cuando el de Géminis se disponía a ir por explicaciones.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- No ves que no podemos ir por las Doce Casas exponiendo al niño ante todos, sí en verdad Milo es su padre y no hemos conocido de su existencia hasta ahora, es porque no quiere que sepamos que tiene un hijo…

- ¿Y crees que eso me importa? Bien merecido lo tiene, que todos se enteren lo desnaturalizado y desvergonzado que es, no quiero imaginarme la cara de Camus…

- ¿Mi cara? – El niño levantó su rostro y enfrentó al geminiano, ya lo había escuchado hablar de él como si lo conocieran, como si fuera otra persona.

- No, tú no, otro Camus – Saga contestó de mala gana, ganándose la mirada de reproche de su compañero.

- ¿Otro Camus? Mi mamá me dijo que yo era el único Camus, porque soy único y especial – Dijo altanero, digno hijo de Milo.

- Pero tu mamá está equivocada, no eres el único.

- ¡Saga! – Aioros ya le parecía infantil el comportamiento del gemelo – ¿Cómo le hablas así? No ves que está asustado – Lo dejó un momento en el suelo, mientras se acercaba a su compañero y hablaba bajito – Si en verdad es hijo de Milo, tendrá que dar explicaciones, pero no podemos exponer al niño Saga, es injusto para el pequeño Camus… No entiendo por qué lo oculto…

- Ustedes están equivocados, mi papá no me oculta, él me lleva al kinder y siempre me relata historias fantásticas antes de dormir, me lleva al parque ¡Mi papá no me esconde! Así que llévenme con él – El pequeño había oído todo.

- Camus, no estamos seguros de que estemos hablando del mismo Milo, te haré una pregunta ¿Cómo es tu padre? – Preguntó Aioros, aunque los rasgos saltaban a la vista, debía asegurarse antes de llevarlo con ellos al Santuario.

- ¿Cómo es? Bueno es alto, mamá dice que tiene el cuerpo de un guerrero espartano, tiene los ojos como los míos, pero él es rubio…

Era Milo definitivamente… Faltaba un detalle más.

- ¿Y qué edad tienen tus padres? – Esta vez preguntó Saga.

El niño se quedó pensando, la verdad no lo recordaba.

- No me acuerdo… ¿Me llevaran con él? – Terminó por decir.

- Creo que no tenemos opción…

* * *

><p>La reciente pareja había estado un buen rato regalándose una sesión de besos húmedos y caricias picaras. Lejos de pensar en los tantos días y tantas noches perdidas, disfrutaban del ahora, conscientes de que se amaban y que estarían juntos a partir de ahora y para siempre. Era por eso mismo que no se molestaban en llevar las cosas a otro nivel.<p>

A pesar de ello, el contacto de la piel gala le estaba quemando, incendiando su interior, haciendo bullir la sangre, estaba claro que quería poseerlo, había soñado con ese encuentro, incluso y sin vergüenza, se había tocado saciando la necesidad de hacerle el amor a Camus. Pero estaba el detalle y del que Milo estaba enterado, que su amado francés era virgen, completamente virgen.

Las manos de Camus viajaron de su cuello a su pecho, acariciando con sus finos y largos dedos todo el contorno de sus pectorales sobre la tela de su playera, eso le sorprendió, pero se dejó hacer, dejo que experimentara con su cuerpo y que se acostumbrara al contacto con su piel. Claro que Milo no se quedaba atrás y acariciaba de arriba abajo toda la superficie de su espalda. Coló una mano por debajo de la túnica sintiendo lo increíblemente suave de esa piel cremosa.

Camus sintió un escalofrió al contacto de la mano ardiente con su piel, apartó sus labios de los de Milo para largar un suspiro, al tiempo que Milo soltaba un gemido de disconformidad, renuente a abandonar los besos.

- Milo… yo…

El griego tomó su rostro entre sus manos, acariciándolo con las yemas de sus pulgares.

- Lo sé – Apoyó su frente contra la de Camus – Será cuando te sientas listo, solo cuando tú lo decidas – Y lo besó.

- Gracias…

- ¡¿Pero que ven mis ojos?!

La pareja dio un respingo, asustados por la voz. En el umbral de la puerta estaba apoyado Aioria, con una enorme sonrisa. Milo lo fulminó con la mirada, Camus la desvío completamente rojo, mientras disimuladamente acomodaba su túnica.

- ¿No te enseñaron a llamar, gato estúpido? – Milo estaba furioso por la intromisión del León, cortando con su momento a solas con su, ahora novio.

- Lo hice bicho ponzoñoso, pero por lo visto nadie me escuchó, ahora veo por qué – Volvió a reír socarrón.

- ¿Qué deseabas Aioria? – Habló Camus después de recobrar la compostura.

- No quise importunar, me disculpo Camus, pero como no me respondías vine hasta aquí seguro de que te encontraría, vengo de la Sala del Patriarca, por una misión el mes próximo, pero no es ese el asunto, sólo vengo con el recado de que solicita tu presencia – Hizo una pausa observando a su compatriota impaciente – Shion iba a mandar a un soldado, pero como yo venía de paso me ofrecí – Terminó de decir.

- Muchas gracias Aioria, iré de inmediato – Camus desapareció un momento, para instantes después regresar portando su Armadura. Observó a Milo – No tardaré…

- Te espero aquí – Se apuró a decir el rubio.

Luego enfrentó la mirada con Aioria, quiso decir algo por lo que vio, pero las palabras, o por lo menos esa clase de explicaciones no se le daban muy bien, así que dejó eso en manos de Milo, hizo un movimiento de cabeza y se retiró rumbo a la Sala Patriarcal.

Ambos griegos vieron desaparecer la esbelta figura del acuariano. Cuando sintieron que abandonaba el Templo Aioria se volvió hacia Milo sonriendo desfachatadamente.

- Así que… Tú y Camus…

Pero Milo estaba demasiado feliz como para permitir que Aioria le arruine el momento, lejos de eso estaba el León, genuinamente feliz por sus dos mejores amigos.

- Así es, Camus y yo – No pudo ocultar su sonrisa enamorada y el brillar de sus ojos.

- Me alegro, sé que se quieren, de verdad me disculpo por interrumpir algo importante.

- No te apures, tendremos todo el tiempo para eso – Dijo con cierta sagacidad.

Aunque Milo no sabía que de camino venía un gran problema.

* * *

><p>Habían decidido tomar el rumbo oculto entre las Doce Casas, que solo los Dorados conocían, era lo mejor, aunque estaban confundidos con el problema, no querían que el pequeño sufriera con los comentarios y las miradas que seguro se ganaría, si iban por el camino habitual.<p>

Camus observaba esos pasadizos, con escaleras interminables, estaban un poco oscuros, alumbrados solos con farolas de fuego. Se estaba cansando y eso lo notó Saga.

- Todavía falta para llegar ¿Quieres que te cargue? – Le preguntó, el pequeño asintió enseguida y estiró los brazos para que el de ojos verdes lo cargara.

Aioros sabía cuánto le gustaban los niños a su novio, siempre había sido paciente y cariñoso con todos, incluso más que él, que solía sacarse de quicio con su hermano.

Caminaron en silencio, no sabiendo muy bien que decir cuando tuvieran al Escorpión en frente, las escaleras hacia el octavo Templo ya estaban cerca, unos minutos después se encontraban enfrente del Templo del Escorpión Celeste.

- ¿Qué es este lugar? – Preguntó el pequeño, ambos se miraron, siendo hijo de Milo debía estar enterado del Santuario y su Templo ¿no es así? Saga dejó al niño otra vez en el suelo.

- Ésta es la casa de tu padre, el Octavo Templo dentro del Santuario, el de Escorpio ¿No lo sabías? – Le preguntó el arquero.

Camus no entendió ni jota de todo lo que le dijo.

- Yo no vivo aquí, esa no es mi casa…

- Dijimos que es la casa de tu padre por eso…

- Mi papá vive conmigo y mi mamá ¡Y no vivimos aquí! – Le interrumpió el pequeño, ya comenzaba a desconfiar de esos dos, tal vez eran malas personas y querían secuestrarlo, llevándolo a ese raro lugar.

Saga, astuto, adivinó los pensamientos del niño y se apresuró a hablarle antes de que saliera huyendo.

- Aquí vive el Milo que conocemos, Aioros vive una casa más adelante, mientras que yo vivo cinco casas más abajo – Pero eso no lo convencía al pequeño Camus.

- Eso a mí no me importa ¡Quiero ir a mi casa con mis padres!

Saga se fregó el rostro y suspiró notablemente agotado, quería que Milo apareciera y confesara, dejarle al niño y que él arreglase el lio que provocó. Tomó de la mano al menor he ingresó al Templo, buscó, rastreó cada rincón, pero el dueño no estaba allí.

- Maldición… ¿Dónde rayos se habrá metido Milo? – Aioros lo miró como si hubiera preguntado algo tonto.

- Sí no está aquí… Sólo puede estar con una persona… Milo debe estar en Acuario, con Camus – El pequeño los observó, a pesar de toda la confusión y el miedo que sentía, debía reconocer que sentía curiosidad por conocer a ese que se llamaba igual que él.

- Esto va a estar jodido, pero ya qué más da, que se enfrenten de una vez…

Salieron de Escorpio, rumbo al onceavo Templo.

Aioria se había quedado en la biblioteca de Acuario conversando con su amigo, de todo lo que vendría a partir de ahora para la flamante pareja.

- No quiero enterarme que lo hagas sufrir bicho, Camus es una persona demasiado especial, a decir verdad es increíble que se abriera a revelar sus sentimientos, pero sí lo hizo es porque realmente te ama.

- Sí, sí, lo que tú digas gato, es que nos tienes envidia – Y se echaron a reír.

¿Cuántas noches habían pasado entre cerveza y charlas, lamentándose por querer a Santos tan complicados? Porque si Camus era frío y parco, Shaka era un completo caso perdido.

El agradable ambiente se vio interrumpido por ciertos cosmos que ingresaban al Templo de la Vasija…

- Esos son mi hermano y Saga.

- Sabes Aioria, si Aioros pudo por fin ablandar a Saga, creo que nada es imposible…

- ¡Eros te escuche y me ayude!… Iré a ver que quieren, parece que andan buscando a Camus.

Aioria salió de la biblioteca rumbo al salón, como ahí no los encontró fue hasta el recibidor. Nada lo hubiera preparado para lo que iba a ver. Llamó a su hermano y a su cuñado que estaba de espaldas a él, Saga se tensó de pies a cabeza, Aioros lo miró, encontrar a su hermano no estaba en sus planes. El primero en voltear y enfrentarlo fue el arquero, Aioria avanzó unos pasos para saludarlo, pero se quedó inmóvil al ver la mirada de horror en su hermano, iba a preguntar, pero la respuesta llegó en cuanto Saga se giró, y dejó a su vista el pequeño niño en brazos.

Al principio no entendía que sucedía, ni quien era el pequeño, pero algo debía pasar, porque ninguno de los dos hablaba y se miraban entre ellos. El pequeño Camus notó la tensión y giró su rostro hacia Aioria, que abrió los ojos enormes al reconocer a cierto Santo en el rostro infantil.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién es ese niño? – Habló por fin saliendo de la estupefacción.

- ¿Milo está aquí? – A Saga ya le dolía la cabeza.

- …

- Aioria responde por favor – Le pidió su hermano, el menor salió del trance que la mirada del niño le había producido.

- Sí, esta… Está en la biblioteca – Respondió.

- ¿Camus esta con él?

- No fue hasta la Sala del Patriarca, Shion lo solicitaba.

Saga no esperó y caminó rumbo a la famosa biblioteca de Acuario, regada de libros de moradores antiguos.

- Aioros ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Le preguntó su hermano.

- No lo sé, pero vamos a averiguarlo – Y caminó siguiendo los pasos de su gemelo. Aioria se tomó unos incrédulos minutos antes de avanzar, sea lo que sea que estaba sucediendo, quería saber.

Milo se había levantado, hojeado unos libros, aburrido los colocó de nuevo en los estantes y caminó en círculos por la biblioteca, impaciente, quería que Camus regresara, quería sentirlo de nuevo. Tuvo que sonreír ante la idea, con unos cuantos besos se había hecho adicto al francés, pero ¿Cómo no serlo? Si ese tempano de hielo, era puro fuego, paradójicamente. Y él ansiaba quemarse en ese fuego, quería quemarse una y otra y otra vez.

Sacudió su cabeza, apartando esos acalorados pensamientos o algo comenzaría a manifestarse en su cuerpo.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando tres Santos y un niño entraron a la biblioteca. Giró a verlos y parpadeó un momento. Porque luego todo, absolutamente todo fue confuso.

- ¡Papáaaaaaa!

El pequeño Camus había saltado de los brazos de Saga directo a los de Milo, nunca notó las diferencias hasta que fue tarde para todos.

- Lo sabía – Dijo dolido y resignado el gemelo. Aioros agachó su cabeza, y a Aioria se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo.

- ¡Papá que bueno que estas bien! ¿Dónde está mamá? Vámonos a casa, estaba muy asustado, pensé que nunca los vería de nuevo – Camus lloraba, las lágrimas eran muchas, y a su nublada vista le fue imposible ver atentamente el turbio y espantado rostro del rubio.

Milo estaba petrificado de pie junto al escritorio, tenía un niño colgado de los brazos, diciéndole papá y a tres compañeros observándolo de manera indescifrable. No atinó a nada, ni a sacarse al niño, ni a preguntar quién era, de donde lo sacaron y lo más importante ¿Por qué carajos lo llamaba papá? Solamente estaba parado, vacío y sin fuerzas.

- ¿No vas a decir nada? Tu sucio secreto se reveló Milo – Saga le hablaba totalmente decepcionado, y en su interior, suspiro aliviado de que Camus no estuviera allí.

- ¿Papá? ¿Qué sucede? – La voz del pequeño lo atrajo, bajó su mirada y lo observó, esta vez más espantado, pálido y a punto de desmayarse.

Se asió del escritorio, porque las piernas le temblaban… Ojos turquesas, con la inocente picardía en su mirada, los rasgos marcados, pero finos, característicos de su herencia helénica… Y el cabello, hebras de fuego, lacias, que le llegaban a los pequeños hombros, ese característico color que solo una persona portaba… Su…

- Camus…

- Sí papá, soy yo ¿Por qué actúas tan raro?

Aioria giró y observó a su hermano y a Saga.

- El niño se llama Camus – Le respondió seco y serio el arquero. El León Dorado no daba crédito a lo que veía y oía.

El raciocinio de Milo salió a flote de la espesa niebla donde se encontraba. Apartó al pequeño con algo de brusquedad, y lo observó completamente serio, luego a los tres que también seguían allí.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Es una broma? ¿Se creen graciosos? – Milo afiló más su mirada, con la sangre ardiendo, pero esta vez de ira – Involucran a un niño para sus estupideces, ¿de dónde salió esta criatura?

Muchos interrogantes se acumulaban.

- Eso quisiéramos saber nosotros, Aioros y yo encontramos a este niño cerca de lago, dice ser tu hijo, y por lo visto lo es, ¿te has fijado bien? ¿Dónde conseguiríamos a alguien tan parecido a ti?

- ¡Este niño no es mi hijo!

El pequeño Camus le tomó de la mano, y con el rostro y el alma partida en mil pedazos…

- ¿Es que ya no me quieres papá?

Milo no respondió, porque su rostro pasó del bronceado natural de su piel a uno casi fantasmagórico. En la entrada estaba Camus.

Los tres Santos se voltearon a verlo y el niño abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al observarlo.

Camus contra Camus se observaron.

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capitulo. Espero haya sido de su agrado.<p>

No me queda más que decir, gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, gracias por los comentarios, son muy lindos.

Espero disfruten de la lectura!

* * *

><p>Milo se sentía entre la espada y la pared, y había demasiados espectadores, atentos a cualquier movimiento. Nadie decía nada, y el aire cortaba como navaja, el heleno no apartaba la mirada de los ojos de Camus, tratando de descifrar esos enigmáticos zafiros, que observaban todo severamente, analizando y sacando conclusiones. Tenía que decir algo.<p>

- Camus…

Tanto pequeño como adulto lo observaron. Saga, Aioros y Aioria también, esperando una explicación.

- Déjenos solos, con el niño – Pidió el dueño de casa.

- Camus, no sé qué está ocurriendo, no conozco a este niño – Las palabras herían en profundidad al menor, y Camus lo notó.

- Pero él parece conocerte, media tus palabras porque lo lastimas, se nota confundido.

- Camus, el niño…

- Escuché todo Aioros, llevo un buen rato aquí, ahora les pido por favor que se retiren – El timbre de voz era calmo y profundo, como siempre, imperturbable.

- Está bien, Milo tiene mucho que explicar – Dijo Saga al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada fúrica y se encaminaba a la salida, junto con los hermanos.

- Ellos dos se veían como…

- Acababan de aclarar sus sentimientos, y habían comenzado una relación – Les dijo Aioria, mientras descendían las escaleras. Ambos mayores suspiraron.

Camus cerró la puerta, se apoyó sobre ésta, apartó unos flequillos de la cara y observó al niño, que seguía fijo con la mirada hacia él. Milo seguía sintiéndose mareado, por lo que se ubicó en el sofá, tenía el rostro descompuesto, apoyó sus codos en sus muslos y se tomó el rostro, frustrado con toda la situación. Era increíble y una tremenda y jodida broma, que un niño haya salido de la nada reclamándolo como padre, el mismo día que por fin habían declarado su amor mutuo. Lo más retorcido era el parecido del niño con él, y ese cabello tan de Camus…

Nadie decía nada aún, pero fue el niño quien rompió la tregua del silencio acercándose a Camus.

- Yo también me llamo Camus – Le dijo, no sabía que ganaría con esa confesión, pero algo tenía que decir, además ese hombre…

- Que curioso, nunca conocí a otro Camus, mucho gusto – Y le tendió su mano, el pequeño la estrechó confiado.

- Te pareces a mi mamá – Aquello fue demasiado para el rubio.

Milo se incorporó del sofá desencajado, Camus se irguió y lo enfrentó, pero los ojos del griego le bastaron, se hizo a un lado y Milo salió de esa endiablada biblioteca, en busca de aire, se sentía asfixiado e impotente.

Corrió hasta llegar a la entrada donde tomó unas bocanadas de aire, mientras se sujetaba el pecho que se expandía y contraía con efusividad. Cuando su corazón pudo calmarse un poco, salió literalmente a la velocidad de la luz, lejos del Santuario.

El par de Camus se habían quedado mirando hacia la puerta, el mayor dejó de sentir el cosmos de su novio cerca, por lo que volvió la mirada al pequeño, este lloraba.

- Él no es mi papá – Terminó por confesarse y convencerse el pequeño, ya lo había sentido así, pero no quería reconocerlo.

- Al parecer no lo es, aunque se parezca mucho – Camus se sentó en el sofá donde había estado Milo e invitó al pequeño a sentarse a su lado.

- Mi papá es más grande, y no tiene el cabello largo, y tú… Mi mamá se parece a ti, tus ojos y tus cabellos, son como los de ella.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes Camus? – Internamente se sintió raro pronunciando su nombre en otra persona.

- Cinco.

- Eres muy inteligente para tu edad, me recuerdas a mí – Le acarició los cabellos, para transmitirle un poco de serenidad – ¿Cómo se llama tu madre?

- Camille… ¿Qué es este lugar Camus? No entiendo nada, tú y ese Milo se parecen a mis padres, pero no lo son, ¿Dónde están ellos?

- Hay muchas cosas que a tu edad no entenderás, o por lo menos no del todo. El que tú estés en este lugar no sucedió por algo normal, por eso te voy a pedir que me cuentes como es que llegaste hasta aquí, así teniendo una idea, podremos ayudarte.

El niño sonrió por primera vez y a Camus le recordó enormemente al Milo de la niñez, el que conoció allí y el que se quedó en su corazón.

- Eres bueno como mi mamá, pero ese señor no es como mi papá. Mi papá es la persona más amable y buena del mundo – Dijo con voz quebrada.

- Milo es bueno y muy cariñoso, sólo está asustado, pero ya comprenderá.

- Mi mamá me dijo un día que a veces los niños eligen amar a otros niños, y que eso está bien, porque cada persona merece respeto con sus sentimientos… me lo dijo porque en el parque había dos hombres de la mano – Si el niño era inteligente como suponía Camus, sabía a donde llegaría su pregunta, por lo que no vio a mal, adelantar su respuesta.

- Tu madre tiene razón, es por ello que Milo y yo nos hemos elegido para compartir la vida juntos.

- Es como si ustedes fueran mis padres aquí…

- Mientras todo se solucione, nosotros te cuidaremos ¿Tienes hambre? – El pequeño Camus asintió – Vamos, no tengo mucho en la nevera, pero seguro algo encontraremos.

Y juntos se perdieron por los pasillos del Templo.

* * *

><p>Había llegado a Cabo Sunion, se sentó en el césped, apoyando su espalda en unas columnas en ruinas que yacían en el suelo, y observó el horizonte. Siempre le había gustado ese lugar, el Egeo golpeando contra las rocas le daba tranquilidad y los ocasos eran mágicos.<p>

Perdió la vista al anaranjado atardecer, sintiéndose un tonto por todo lo ocurrido, por huir, por dejar a Camus solo con el problema, curiosamente llamado Camus también… ¿Quién era ese niño? Era innegable su parecido con él, pero era imposible que sea su hijo, él era…

Lo sintió ubicarse a su lado, observando al horizonte también, permanecieron en silencio un largo rato, sólo escuchando el viento, que mecía sus cabelleras, y el sol, que daba tonalidades más claras y más oscuras a sus cabellos.

Milo suspiró.

- ¿Vienes a terminar conmigo…?

- ¿Por qué huiste? – Camus lo había interrumpido y por fin girado su cabeza para enfrentar sus miradas.

- No lo sé, me aterré, supongo – Confesó.

- Te creo… y también le creo al niño – Milo parpadeó, no entendiendo muy bien.

- Él es tu hijo, no aquí, no en nuestro presente, pero lo es, en algún lado tú lo eres… – Camus esbozó una sonrisa, misma que embelesó al griego – Y también es mi hijo al parecer, creo que es correcto sentirse confundido y asustado, no todos los días se presenta una criatura diciendo ser tu hijo, pero Milo – Camus le acarició el cabello y el rostro suavemente – No por eso debemos hacer como si nada ha sucedido, más allá de todo, es sólo un pequeño asustado en un mundo que no conoce.

Milo se sintió por demás avergonzado ante la serenidad de la persona que amaba, cualquiera en su lugar lo habría mandado al demonio sin pedir explicaciones, pero Camus no. Milo sabía que su novio jamás montaría una escena, porque no era su esencia, Camus solía utilizar un arma más letal, las palabras, que herían y te dejaban vacío y sin replica. Pero esta vez había sido analítico, y se había dado cuenta de toda la confusión.

Camus estiró sus piernas y Milo se dejó caer en ellas, acurrucándose contra su cuerpo.

- Eres maravilloso, te amo tanto Camus – Le dijo mientras besaba su bajo vientre, en donde sus labios tenían acceso. El galo se dejó mimar mientras acariciaba con cariño el cabello de su amado – ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Debemos hablar con el Patriarca, creo que esto tiene que ver con lo que me comentó.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Me llamó para consultar un raro movimiento en las estrellas, que le era difícil descifrar, era una extraña obrita alrededor de Saturno... Creo que esto tiene relación con Camus… Vamos, es necesario solucionar esto cuanto antes, además no quiero dejar solo al pequeño, en estos momentos está durmiendo, pero se asustará si despierta y se encuentra solo.

Milo sonrió.

- Eres una buena mamá – Le dijo socarrón. Camus arrugó su nariz, pero no se ofendió, a él le gustaban los niños.

- Más que tú como papá, seguro.

Caminaban por las escaleras, iban llegando al Templo de Sagitario, y Milo suspiró sabiendo a quienes encontraría allí, Camus le tomó la mano, y lo miró.

- No quiero tener que darle explicaciones a todos, el que tú me creas me basta.

- Lo sé – Le dijo e ingresaron al Templo del Centauro.

Camus fue el que encendió su cosmos pidiendo permiso para pasar, y en cuanto lo sintieron tanto Aioros como Saga llegaron a su encuentro, sorprendiéndose de verlos juntos y de la mano.

- ¿Y el niño? – Preguntó Saga.

- Esta en mi Templo, descansando, iremos donde el Patriarca, debemos ayudar al pequeño.

Aioros hizo una mueca confundido, pero Saga suavizó sus facciones comprendiendo al fin todo el asunto.

- Un mundo paralelo – Les dijo.

- Es una posibilidad, no quiero ser grosero, pero nos retiramos – Avanzaron unos pasos pero Camus se volvió a mirar a la pareja – Saga, es probable que necesitemos de tu ayuda, si lo que pienso es cierto.

- Cuentas conmigo – El gemelo observó a Milo – Te pido disculpas por acusarte injustamente.

- Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho – Le dijo y ambos se retiraron.

* * *

><p><em>La tierra había temblado ante el impresionante haz de luz que se formó cuando el agujero había estallado, convirtiéndose en un pequeño punto negro después, desapareció. Aunque las nubes no se disiparon y de ellas comenzó a caer agua ferozmente.<em>

_Aún estaba de rodillas con las palmas apoyadas en el suelo, mirando el cielo, incrédulo, inmóvil, con el horror reflejado en su rostro. La lluvia mojaba, pero él no sentía nada… Alguien se arrodilló a su lado, y lo sacudía, pero solo oía murmullos, no entendía nada._

_- Milo, Milo reacciona, amor, por favor… – Pedía la bella Camille._

_Su mujer tampoco creía lo que había ocurrido, su hijo desapareció en el firmamento como arte de magia, cosas que se ven solo en las películas, y ahora lo estaban sufriendo en carne propia._

_- Camus… – Giró y encontró el rostro de su mujer – Camus se ha ido…_

_Incapaz de seguir hablando, producto del nudo asfixiante en su garganta, abrazó a su hombre, llorando desconsolada._

_Observó la lluvia por el ventanal de su vivienda, mientras las luces de la patrulla se perdían por las calles. Su marido estaba sentado en uno de los sillones._

_- No nos creyeron…_

_- La policía no nos ayudara ¿Viste sus caras? Les faltó reírse en nuestras narices, desgraciados… Pero es que es increíble, un agujero negro se tragó a nuestro hijo…_

_- Camus…_

_Camille lloraba igual que el cielo en ese momento…_

Se removió en la cama, Milo notó que por fin reaccionaba y se ubicó a su lado.

- Camille, amor, despierta ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Camus, Milo mi hijo ¿Dónde está Camus? – Decía entre sueños.

- Amor, por favor reacciona – Le besaba la frente y le acariciaba su rostro. La mujer abrió de golpe sus ojos y se incorporó en el lecho.

- ¡Camus! ¡Milo debemos buscar a Camus! – Su esposo la observó completamente confundido.

- Cálmate Camille, recién te recuperas, llevas el día entero con fiebre y alucinaciones.

- ¡No! Debemos buscar a Camus – Le gritaba tratando de incorporarse, Milo la sujetó viéndola preocupado.

- No sé de qué hablas – Ella lo observó anonadada – ¿Quién es Camus?

* * *

><p>Llegaron a su Templo, el Pequeño Camus aun dormía, Milo se acercó sentándose a su lado en la cama.<p>

- Me veo bien de pelirrojo – Bromeó mientras acariciaba la cabellera del menor.

- Es igual a ti, sí, pero es inteligente como yo.

- ¡Oye! – Se ofendió el heleno – Yo soy inteligente… No seré tanto como tú, pero…

Los labios del francés lo callaron, las blanquísimas manos se posaron una a cada lado de su rostro, mientras profundizaba el beso, e invitaba a la lengua contraria a batallar juntas. Milo lo tomó de la cintura y gustoso recibió el beso, mordisqueando de cuando en cuando los finos labios, dándole a entender su fogosidad.

- Sé que eres inteligente, jamás me habría fijado en ti si no lo fueras, un rostro bonito no siempre alcanza – Le dijo el pelirrojo cuando terminó el beso, luego notó que un par de ojitos curiosos los observaban.

Se incorporó y carraspeó un poco, sonrojado, Milo lo miró extrañado, y Camus le hizo un gesto hacia su costado, allí estaba sentado el niño.

- Ya despertaste, ¿descansaste bien? – Le preguntó el griego.

- Si, siento haberte causado problemas, Camus grande me dijo que a pesar de que eres parecido no eres mi papá… o algo así, no entendí bien – Dijo rascándose la cabeza, Milo sonrió ante ese gesto que él mismo solía usar antes, cuando Camus le hablaba de cosas que no entendía.

Era increíble que a pesar de las distantes dimensiones, los rasgos y características esenciales se mantuvieran.

- Camus debes acompañarnos a un lugar, conocerás a personas muy importantes y de las cuales seguramente has oído hablar – El niño inclinó su cabeza curioso – Veremos al Patriarca y a la Diosa Athena.

* * *

><p>¿Que les pareció? Sé que quedó un poco confuso, pero en el próximo capitulo, se aclararan las dudas.<p>

Será hasta el próximo capitulo, nos leemos.

Gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! Aquí la cuarta parte de la historia, agradezco los comentarios.

Espero disfruten la lectura.

* * *

><p>Quería pensar que era broma, una de las tantas bromas que solía hacerle, pero en un momento delicado como el que vivían, semejante declaración más bien era morbosa.<p>

Pestañó, sus tupidas pestañas limpiaban la imagen, y le daba tiempo de analizar si su esposo bromeaba. Pero él la miraba serio, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y notablemente preocupado. Estaba asustada, por lo mismo llevó su mano a la altura de su corazón y friccionó, como sintiendo la desesperación de su niño en su propio interior.

- Mi hijo… nuestro hijo – Se corrigió.

La mirada del hombre pasó de la preocupación al asombro, la estudiaba, escrudiñando cada gesto de su mujer, ella por primera vez se sintió nerviosa ante tremenda mirada.

- ¿Estas embarazada? – Dijo para casi al instante suavizar su rostro y sonreírle.

- Milo… ¿Qué haces? Nuestro hijo ha desaparecido y actúas como sí no te importara.

- ¿Pero de que estás hablando Camille? Fuiste tú quien nombro a un hijo, por eso supuse que estabas embarazada ¿No es cierto?

Esta vez fue su turno de fruncir el ceño y mostrarse furiosa. Se incorporó de la cama, haciendo caso omiso a su marido y se dirigió dónde estaba el cuarto del pequeño. Milo la siguió. Cuando abrió la puerta un mareo estuvo a punto de tirarla al suelo, se sujetó el estómago descompuesta, mientras llevaba su mano a su boca, incrédula.

- ¡¿Qué sucedió aquí?! – Gritó completamente desquiciada.

En el cuarto se encontraba una biblioteca, unos cuantos cuadros y un escritorio, con un ordenador encima, unos sillones de cuero junto al ventanal, y una mesa circular de roble, entre medio, con una fina alfombra color ámbar. Milo no entendía la reacción de su mujer, parecía fuera de sí, como descolocada, desequilibrada. La notó llorar mientras ingresaba al cuarto, pero lo que le asustó fue la siguiente reacción de su mujer.

- Camille…

- ¡¿Dónde están las cosas de Camus?! ¿Dónde están sus cosas? ¡Maldita sea contesta!

Gritaba mientras arrojaba objetos al suelo, y destruía las cortinas del mismo color que la alfombra. Aventaba los libros contra la pared mientras se desgargantaba gritando el nombre de Camus una y otra vez, hasta quedar casi sin voz. Tomó el ordenador, que en la pantalla se leía un ensayo firmado con su nombre y lo estrelló contra el piso. Se arrojó de rodillas al suelo incapaz de mantener el equilibro, apoyando sus palmas en la alfombra.

Milo, horrorizado, no supo qué hacer ante tal escena, prácticamente era una desconocida para él, quien en sus diez años de conocerla, jamás la había visto perder la calma, incluso ante situaciones extremas, por lo que sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían.

Lentamente se fue acercando a la destruida mujer, hincándose para quedar a su lado, la tomó del rostro y la obligó a mirarlo, se encontraba desesperado, ambos lo estaban.

- ¿Qué sucede amor? Me asustas, tú no eres así, ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?

- Milo, nosotros tenemos un hijo, por favor Milo ya basta de esto, quiero a mi Camus de vuelta, ¿Por qué sacaste sus cosas? Este es su cuarto, siempre lo ha sido.

Milo pensó que su mujer necesitaba ayuda profesional, no entendía que fue lo que la llevó a perder la cordura de esa manera.

- Cami, escúchame, por favor, nosotros no tenemos ningún hijo, esta habitación siempre ha sido tu estudio, desde que compramos la casa – Ella se negaba a creer lo que escuchaba.

- Ayer estábamos en el parque, y un agujero negro se tragó a nuestro hijo ¡tú mismo trataste de salvarlo pero no pudiste!

- ¿Te estás escuchando? Es totalmente absurdo lo que dices, no tenemos ningún hijo Camille, creo que es momento de que veas a un profesional – Le dijo cambiando su tono severamente.

- Desgraciado, te has olvidado de Camus, y me quieres hacer creer que nunca existió… Yo te demostraré lo contrario.

Tomó impulso y se incorporó corriendo escaleras abajo, Milo la seguía preocupado de que cometa otra locura, más grave.

Ella corrió al recibidor, hasta donde recordaba, el lugar estaba repleto de portarretratos con fotos de los tres, desde que Camus naciera hasta fotos recientes. Pero al llegar sólo encontró algunas fotos de ellos dos en lugares que no recordaba haber estado. Todo estaba poniéndose demasiado siniestro.

- ¿Y las fotos? – Preguntó.

- ¿Qué fotos? – Le respondió su marido.

- Las de Camus, ¿dónde están sus fotos? – Milo suspiró ya harto de ese juego, o paranoia o vaya a saber que delirio de su mujer.

- No hay fotos, ¡porque no existe ningún Camus!

Ella lo observó aterrada, Milo también la observaba con mezclas de preocupación y enfado.

Camille se preguntó ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿En verdad se había inventado la historia de un hijo? Entonces, ¿por qué lo sentía tan real en su corazón?...

* * *

><p>- ¿La Diosa Athena? – Ciertamente el pequeño había escuchado su nombre, su historia, sin más, él era ateniense – ¿Visitaremos el Partenón y las ruinas?<p>

- No, ese lugar está cerca de aquí, pero… – El francés hizo una pausa pensando cómo explicarle al pequeño que la Diosa existía y que ellos mismos eran parte de una orden de guerreros a su servicio – Verás, Milo y yo, tanto como Saga y los demás somos Santos, caballeros que luchan por proteger el planeta y sobre todo proteger y servir a la Diosa Athena.

- ¿Son como los policías? ¿Qué cuidan las calles de personas que roban? – Preguntó algo tímido, no entendía muy bien lo que había escuchado.

- Algo así, pero nosotros tenemos el poder de nuestro cosmos interior, que nos ayuda a ser fuertes y enfrentar a enemigos más poderosos.

- ¿Cómo Superman? – Dijo emocionado el pequeño. Camus no sabía a quién se refería, y Milo se echó a reír.

- Somos más fuertes que Superman – Le dijo el rubio, guiñándole el ojo.

- ¡Oh! ¿De verdad? ¿Yo también tengo cosmos? – Preguntó emocionadísimo.

- ¡Claro! Todas las personas poseen cosmos, pero no todos pueden encenderlo para hacerlo arder y así generar el poder.

- No entiendo – Les dijo.

- Observa Camus – El galo estiró su palma, formando una pequeña bola de luz, ante el asombro del pequeño que abría sus ojos maravillado.

La esfera iba tomando forma hasta que se convirtió en una pequeña figura de una mariposa de hielo. Camus la hizo flotar alrededor del niño y luego la posó en sus manitas.

- ¡Es increíble! ¡Eres como un mago de hielo! – Le dijo al tiempo que inspeccionaba la mariposa, y sonreía abiertamente. Milo observó a su novio divertido ante el calificativo que le había dado el pequeño.

- ¿Tú también puedes hacer hielo pa…? ¿Milo? – Le preguntó a Milo.

- No, mis poderes son otros – Como explicarle que sus ataques, atacaban los nervios y destruían la cordura de sus oponentes.

- ¿No eres fuerte como él?

- ¡Claro que lo soy! – se defendió el heleno, Camus sonreía divertido.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué no me muestras? – Insistía el menor.

- Es que… – De pronto se le ocurrió una idea y observó a su novio devolviéndole la sonrisa, pero está más descarada.

- Ni lo pienses – Le dijo el galo adivinando sus intenciones.

- ¡Oh vamos Camus! Sino pensará que soy débil – Le rogó – ¿Dejarás que me vea débil ante el pequeño, hijo nuestro en algún lado? – Camus rodó sus ojos.

- ¡Que no!

- Una sola aguja, lo prometo – Le dijo juntando las palmas – No dolerá.

- Recuerdo muy bien el dolor de una sola aguja, no utilizarás la Aguja Escarlata en mí – Milo ya había sacado el aguijón de su dedo, el pequeño Camus se asustó un poco por ello.

- ¿Y qué tal la Restricción? – Camus suspiró.

- Está bien…

- ¡Perfecto! Observa Camus, tal vez este ataque no es tan atractivo y bonito como la mariposa esa, pero yo puedo paralizarla, provocando que experimente temor.

El pequeño presto atención mientras vio asombrado como las pupilas turquesas de Milo se volvían rojas, al tiempo que unas ondas se dirigían hacia Camus, quien al sentir el ataque, su cuerpo se paralizó por completo, entumeciéndolo.

- Este ataque es sencillo, pero efectivo ante los enemigos – Le dijo al niño que asentía a cada palabra del escorpiano.

- ¡Maldición Milo! Dijiste que no dolería – Le gritó el pelirrojo que experimentaba un horrible hormigueo en todo el cuerpo.

- Creo que se me pasó la mano – Le dijo por lo bajo al pequeño, quien junto sus manitas en la boca, ahogando la carcajada – Cálmate amor ¡ya pasará!

Y veinte minutos más tarde, iban los dos Santos y el pequeño rumbo a la sala del Patriarca. Camus todavía sentía un poco entumecido su cuerpo, pero no lo diría, eso solo inflaría el ego del Escorpión (si es que se podía) aún más.

- Así que son Santos de Oro, es como los guerreros de la antigua Grecia, ellos luchaban por su Dios y buscaban igualarse también – Comentaba el pequeño.

- Efectivamente, nosotros descendemos de ellos, y llevamos el legado de miles de guerreros de la antigüedad – Le decía Milo.

- Y también hay de Plata y Bronce…

- Sí, cincuenta y dos Armaduras de Bronce, veinticuatro de Plata y las Doce de Oro, cada Armadura representa a una de las ochenta y ocho constelaciones.

- Es bastante increíble – Les decía mientras seguía observando a los dos Santos, que justamente portaban sus Armaduras.

El pequeño que de por sí ya estaba fascinado con todo, quedo sin habla ante las imponentes Armaduras que vestían.

Llegando al Templo de Piscis se aliviaron que Afrodita no se encontrara allí. Deseaban mantener al menor, lo más discretamente posible, para no generar más confusión entre sus compañeros. Cruzaron sin problemas.

En poco tiempo ya estaba a la entrada de la Sala Patriarcal, dos soldados custodiaban las inmensas puertas.

- Anúncienos ante el Patriarca, es urgente que lo veamos – Le dijo Milo con voz autoritaria.

- Sí señor Milo, enseguida – Y ambos soldados partieron de inmediato. Para el pequeño no pasó desapercibido el enorme respeto y hasta temor que enfundaba su "padre". Momentos después regresaron – Pueden pasar el Patriarca los espera.

Y sin decir nada ingresaron cuando ambos soldados abrieron las puertas para ellos. Los hombres rasos notaron la presencia del menor, pero no dijeron nada, pensando que podría ser algún aprendiz nuevo.

Camus iba caminando entre medio de los dos mayores moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, observando cuán grande era ese lugar, pero que no llevaba lujo de ningún tipo, más que la alfombra roja en el camino. Un hombre con una túnica azul y casco dorado se encontraba sentado en una especie de altar.

Shion, debido a su rejuvenecida apariencia, ya no llevaba la máscara. El Gran Pope se incorporó en cuanto vio llevar a sus Santos, le extrañó la presencia del infante, pero suponía debía tener alguna explicación, así que no dijo nada hasta que ambos jóvenes lo hablaran. Camus y Milo llegaron a los pies del altar y reverenciaron.

- Patriarca, aquí Milo de Escorpio.

- Y Camus de Acuario.

El pequeño pelirrojo quedo un tanto confundido por la forma en que se comportaban ante ese señor, claro que le habían comentado que él era quien dirigía al Santuario y transmitía las órdenes de Athena en su ausencia, y que todos los Santos y soldados le debían respeto y obediencia.

- Pueden ponerse de pie, Camus y Milo – Esperó a que ambos estuvieran erguidos para continuar hablando – ¿A que debo su convocatoria? ¿Y por qué han traído a un infante con ustedes?

- El pequeño es el asunto importante a tratar – Le dijo Milo.

- Los escucho atento, entonces.

Y ambos Santos procedieron a contar cada detalle del incidente, transmitiendo todo lo que Saga y Aioros les habían contado y lo que le niño también había experimentado.

- Por lo que llego a entender, Camus, tú piensas que el movimiento en la órbita de Saturno está relacionado directamente con la aparición de este niño, creo que puedes estar en lo cierto. Pero... – Y la mirada del Patriarca se tornó seria y alarmante – Eso puede ser un gran problema, los portales dimensionales no se abren porque sí, alguien tuvo que manipularlo.

- Shion está en lo cierto al sentirse preocupado – Dijo una voz, y segundos después la Diosa de la guerra hizo aparición.

- ¡Athena! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo la pareja y volvieron a inclinarse en respeto a su Diosa.

El pequeño Camus quedó sorprendido. Cuando le dijeron que conocería a la Diosa Athena, nunca pensó que se encontraría con una muchacha joven, y tan bonita, con aspecto de frágil.

- Shion, creo que es necesario actuar de inmediato, debemos ir a _Star Hill_ y descifrar la causante del portal, jugar con el tiempo y el espacio es peligroso. Es algo que sólo Cronos puede manipular, ni los Dioses del Olimpo tienen ese derecho.

- Comprendo, partiremos de inmediato hacia _Star Hill_ entonces – Dijo el Patriarca.

- Diosa Athena, ¿qué debemos hacer nosotros mientras tanto? – Habló Camus.

La Diosa descendió hasta ubicarse en frente de los presentes, y le sonrió al pequeño, mientras acariciaba su cabellera.

- Deben proteger a este niño, como si fuera su propio hijo – Luego se dirigió al mencionado – Eren un niño muy bonito – Camus se sonrojó.

- Mi… mi papá me ha contado mucho de su historia, él es muy creyente de su sabiduría, de sus hazañas como Diosa, que era imbatible en las guerras, por ser justa, estratega y sabia.

- Tus palabras me halagan… Camus, Milo, para mañana sabremos qué hacer, por el momento sólo descansen, sé que han tenido un difícil día.

Dicho todo, Santos y niño se retiraron, y el Patriarca junto con la Diosa, partieron a reconocer las estrellas.

* * *

><p>- Ya se ha dormido – Dijo Camus entrando a su recamara, Milo se encontraba observando el cielo desde la ventana de la habitación.<p>

- Me pregunto si las estrellas tendrán la respuesta…

- Confiemos en que sí – Milo se volteó a verlo, y por un momento sólo se miraron, sin decir nada.

- Bueno, creo que es mejor que me retire a mi Templo, en verdad necesito descansar – Dijo Milo.

- Sí, será hasta mañana, no creo que Camus de problemas.

Milo se acercó y deposito un beso en los labios galos, exclamó un buenas noches, y se disponía a retirarse. Iba a cruzar la puerta cuando Camus lo llamó.

- Milo…

- ¿Qué?

- Quédate conmigo…

Camus le sonrió suave, y el escorpiano respondió el gesto.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Siempre tendré miedo, siempre pensaré que no estoy listo, por más que el deseo me gane, sólo podre pensar que no sabré tocarte, que no podré satisfacerte, y que mi cuerpo no te guste – Camus hablaba sereno – Pero todo eso no podrá borrarse de mi cabeza a menos pase. Porque en algún momento tiene que pasar.

- No tiene que ser hoy, nada me hace más feliz que poder dormir a tu lado como tu pareja al fin, el estrecharte contra mis brazos y que descanses en mi pecho.

- Quiero ser un hombre completo para ti, y entregarte todo lo que soy… Porque yo te amo Milo.

- Camus…

El rubio no pudo más con su corazón enamorado y prácticamente corrió a estrechar ese delgado cuerpo contra el suyo. Aspirando el aroma que desprendían sus cabellos, embriagándose de la esencia de Camus, lo besó. Bebió de sus labios cual sediento en el desierto, tomando posesión de cada rincón de la cavidad, provocando el temblor del cuerpo amado entre sus brazos. Al alejarse un poco para tomar aire, Milo sintió que era momento de hacer su confesión.

- Camus, hay algo que me gustaría que supieras.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- ¿Sabes por qué estuve siempre tan seguro de que el pequeño no era mi hijo?

- Yo nunca dude de tu palabra, no te creo una persona capaz de abandonar a un hijo.

- Eso me reconforta, pero la verdad es que… – Y en este punto el de Escorpio se ruborizó – A pesar de que siempre fui de seducir, y que en algunas ocasiones haya besado a otras personas… la verdad es que yo también… yo también…

- ¿Tanto te cuesta decir que eres virgen? – El heleno sonrió.

- Yo me había guardado para ti.

- ¿Y si pasara que no me gustaras?

- Te habría violado – Le dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

- ¡Milo!

- Es broma… Cuando era adolescente, y estaba algo confundido con mis sentimientos Aioria quiso que probemos con unas mujeres, pagándoles…

- Cortesanas… – El griego asintió.

- Esa noche le dije a Aioria que le había hecho el amor cuatro veces a la mujer con la que había estado… Pero la verdad es que nunca pude hacerlo, porque, bueno… en un principio estaba nervioso y cuando me resigne a que no despertaría, me di cuenta que no podía hacerlo con una persona que no conocía – Camus se rió con ganas imaginando la situación – ¡No te burles! Y prométeme que nunca le dirás lo que te acabo de contar al gato, se burlaría de mí hasta después de muertos.

- Te lo prometo ¿Y luego por qué no estuviste con nadie más? – Camus quería oír esa respuesta.

- Porque me enamore de ti, porque falleciste y te jure fidelidad, como lo hago ahora.

- Gracias – Y lo abrazó por el cuello para besarlo una vez más.

Se encontraban en su cama pegado el uno al otro, entregándose a besos y fricciones que empezaban a excitarlos en demasía. Camus se recostó sobre el imponente cuerpo de su novio, besando su cuello, mordisqueando su clavícula, y descendiendo con la lengua hacia su nuez. Mientras sus manos acariciaban sus brazos y su pecho, Milo sólo atinaba a dejarse querer, mientras acariciaba la espalda del aguador. Tomó su playera y la subió, mientras pasaba las yemas de sus dedos por la sedosa piel. Camus se incorporó, y ayudó levantando sus brazos para que la playera abandonara su cuerpo, el acuariano quedó sentado a horcajadas sobre la cadera de Milo, mientras este acariciaba su pecho y se deleitaba con la imagen que le brindaba el cuerpo etéreo de su novio. Pero Camus quería también contemplar el trabajado cuerpo de su novio, por lo que levantándolo un poco le quitó la camisa, y ambos se encontraron desnudos de la cintura para arriba.

- Eres hermoso – Le dijo Camus, al tiempo que bajaba y probaba por primera vez el dulzor de la piel de su pecho, sintiendo como se erizaba a su contacto.

- No más que tú – Y Milo levantó un poco sus caderas para frotar su ya excitada masculinidad con la de Camus, que crecía a cada roce.

Se escaparon pequeños gemidos de sus gargantas, Camus se inclinó para besarlo una vez más, todo estaba dispuesto pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe. Camus rodó, producto del empujón que le dio Milo para quitárselo de encima. En la entrada estaba el pequeño Camus.

- No puedo dormir… Ese cuarto me da miedo, me gusta este.

- No, debes regresar a tu habitación y dormir allí, se un niño bueno – Le pidió Milo ansioso, el pequeño había interrumpido en el mejor momento.

- ¡No quiero! Quiero dormir aquí – Le dijo entre sollozos.

- De acuerdo, quédate aquí y nosotros dormiremos en la otra habitación – Tomó la mano de Camus para arrástralo consigo hacia la habitación continua, pero el pequeño estaba renuente a quedarse solo nuevamente.

- No quiero dormir solo…

- Camus… ¿Quieres dormir aquí con nosotros? – El mayor de los Camus le preguntó.

- Sí, por favor – Y sin pedir más autorización se trepó por la cama, acomodándose entre medio de los dos.

Milo le lanzó una mirada de reproche y el francés elevó sus hombros resignado. Esa noche no pasaría nada más entre ellos.

- Duerme, mañana las cosas se solucionarán – Le dijo el galo.

Y el pequeño se acurrucó en el pecho de Milo, éste lo observó con una sonrisa y le acarició el cabello, miró a Camus y estiró un poco su cabeza para robarle un beso.

- Buenas noches Camus.

- Buenas noches Milo.

Y así los tres se dispusieron a pasar la noche.

* * *

><p>- Athena…<p>

- Debemos informarles de inmediato Shion, la existencia del pequeño corre peligro…

Camus despertó cuando sintió un cosquilleo en su nariz, al abrir sus ojos, se encontró con el pie del niño que se encontraba atravesado en la cama, con la cabeza en el pecho de Milo y su mano en el rostro de este. Camus pensó que se veían adorables, por lo que se incorporó de la cama sin hacer mucho ruido, se dirigió al baño a asearse y luego a la cocina, a preparar el desayuno para los tres.

Sólo había pasado un día desde la llegada del pequeño, pero era innegable que se había encariñado con el infante, pensando que podría acostumbrarse a esa vida de familia. El convivir con niños no le era desconocido, seis años al lado de Hyoga e Isaac le bastaban para tener la suficiente experiencia.

Aun así, deseaba que el Patriarca y Athena encuentren la solución, Camus necesitaba regresar con su familia, no pertenecía a esa realidad, a su dimensión.

Dispuso las tazas en la mesa, dos con café y una con leche, unas galletas y mermelada de higos, cuando regresó a la habitación vio que ambos ya estaban despiertos, pero algo extraño sucedía, eso pudo adivinar por el rostro de su pareja.

- Buen día, ¿descansaron bien? – Les preguntó.

- Sí, le decía a papá que deberíamos ir al parque en fin de semana, ya que sólo nos falta terminar de pintar el barrilete – Dijo el menor. El francés se quedó de piedra y observó a Milo, que también estaba consternado.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Camus? – Le dijo el francés, el niño asintió.

- ¿Sabes en donde estás? – El menor lo miró extrañado pero luego sonrió.

- En tu habitación papi, sé que me asuste anoche, pero es que vimos un especial de Drácula en la tele con papá y ya no pude dormir… iré al baño – Y dejando a dos Santos confundidos salió de la habitación.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo? – Dijo Milo.

- Esto no me gusta nada… Camus está perdiendo los recuerdos de su realidad.

- Tenemos que ir con el Patriarca urgente – Camus asintió.

- Papi sólo me has preparado leche – Le dijo el niño entrando a la habitación, sobresaltando a los adultos – Me prometiste que me harías un batido de frutas ¿Es por qué dormí con ustedes? – Dijo apenado.

- No, claro que no, debí haberlo olvidado, lo prepararemos después, ahora Milo y yo debemos ir a la Sala del Patriarca, confió en que te portarás bien.

- ¡Claro que si papi!

No perdiendo más tiempo, se encaminaron a hablar con sus superiores, esperando que hallan podido encontrar algo de todo este embrollo.

No necesitaron anunciarse, porque ya lo estaban esperando, haciendo las reverencias ceremoniales se presentaron ante Shion y Athena.

- Milo, Camus, que bueno que estén aquí – Dijo Athena.

- Patriarca, Diosa Athena, debemos informarle de algo que ha sucedido, al parecer el niño comienza a perder sus recuerdos vividos en su realidad, y reconoce al Santuario y a nosotros como sus padres – Hablaba Camus – Es como si nuevos recuerdos de vivencias en nuestro tiempo los hayan remplazados.

- Lo sabemos, el pequeño Camus corre el riesgo de perder toda memoria de cómo fue su vida hasta ahora, incluso sus padres comenzaran a olvidar quien fue, hasta que en su realidad no quede rastro de su existencia – Habló Shion – Esto también lo afectará a él directamente, olvidando su pasado, construyendo recuerdos nuevos del lugar en donde se encuentra ubicado, en este caso el Santuario, y a ustedes como sus genuinos progenitores, tomará uno o dos días más para que todo sea irreversible.

- ¿Qué fue lo que causo esto? – Preguntó Milo.

- Los movimientos en las orbitas saturninas, fueron creados por espirales de tiempo, causantes de poderosas manchas solares, los espirales abrieron portales, dejando atrapados a nuestro presente y un mundo paralelo. El problema radica en el niño, Camus fue absorbido por un portal y arrojado a esta dimensión, increíblemente parecida a la suya. Los portales distorsionan realidades y borran existencias, el que dos realidades se mezclasen, puede producir terribles consecuencias en las orbitas eclípticas, creando caos en los movimientos de los planetas y galaxias… Lo que daría lugar al inicio de la Gran Implosión, destruyendo el universo como lo conocemos. Incluso los Dioses no podrían hacer mucho ante esa catástrofe.

El problema era serio, mucho más terrible de lo que pudieran haber imaginado, pero Milo pensó que tendría una solución fácil.

- ¿Entonces sólo debemos transportar al niño de nuevo a su dimensión? Eso es bueno – Dijo Milo – Contamos con Mu para ello, él podrá hacerlo – Camus asintió, estando de acuerdo en las conclusiones del heleno.

- Desgraciadamente no podrá ayudarlo, el único camino que podrá transgredir un espirar formado por manchas solares, es el portal de los Dioses, y allí sólo un Dios puede entrar – Habló la Diosa – Pero incluso un Dios puede perderse fácilmente en él.

- Athena ¿Qué debemos hacer entonces? – Dijo Camus sumamente preocupado.

- Aunque sea difícil, debemos intentarlo, junto con Saga abriremos el portal con la ayuda de la Otra Dimensión, e ingresaremos, un mínimo descuido y vagaremos eternamente sin tiempo y espacio, pero es poco comparado con la extinción de nuestro amado universo, no se preocupen, como su Diosa los guiaré y juntos salvaremos al universo.

Camus y Milo se observaron un momento con sus miradas firmes y serias, asintieron, estaban dispuestos a salvar al mundo y a su pequeño "hijo".

En algún lugar de las vastas dimensiones Camille lloraba, y el recuerdo del pequeño Camus se perdía en el olvido.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo en leer, la historia ya está terminando, siendo el próximo el ultimo capitulo.<p>

Nos leemos, saludos!


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! Quiero agradecer los lindos comentarios que ha recibido la historia, son muy amables :D

Este es el último capitulo, así que espero les agrade.

Saint Seiya no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>No se encontraba seguro de nada en su vida, su matrimonio pasaba por una crisis al no poder comunicarse. Camille insistía en buscar señales de su hijo y Milo cansado de aquel espectáculo la ignoraba. Él había deseado tener un hijo hacía muchos años, pero su mujer nunca estaba de acuerdo con los tiempos. Que primero debían terminar la casa, que las carreras, que los viajes, que primero disfrutar la vida, después ser padres. Con el tiempo se había resignado a la posibilidad y aceptado que tal vez, el concebir, no estaba en sus destinos.<p>

Entonces ¿Por qué ahora le jugaba tan pesadas bromas?

Es que eso entendía a la actitud de su mujer, o era eso o se había vuelto loca por la culpa. Tal vez no podía quedar embarazada y esa era su manera de canalizarlo.

Tal vez él no podía…

Milo se sentía frustrado, ¿qué sucedía? ¿Qué ocurriría con su mujer? La había dejado encerrada en su habitación llorando, no soportando el verla así, hizo un par de llamadas y acordó con un profesional, sabía que Camille no aceptaría acompañarlo, así que el psicólogo acudiría a su residencia.

Él quería ser padre, sí. Pero ciertamente de una criatura existente, y no un mero invento de la mente resquebrajada de su mujer…

Lloró, lloró como nunca lo había hecho, no recordaba la última vez que había derramado lágrimas, y allí estaba sentado en la penumbra de su sala, confundido, y desesperado por una situación que lo desbordaba. Quería apoyarla, pero seguirle el juego no haría que la criatura aparezca…

- Quiero ir al parque…

- ¡Camille! – Se sobresaltó al escuchar a su mujer – ¿Al parque? Creo que…

- Sé qué piensas que me he vuelto loca – Se acercó, y se sentó a su lado, tomándolo de las manos – Un día tenemos una vida maravillosa, y al siguiente me despierto con recuerdos que aparentemente no existen, con cumpleaños, recuerdos de escoger ropas para él bebe, el nombre… Nos peleábamos por cómo se llamaría – Camille derramó algunas lágrimas, pero se escuchaba serena – Recuerdo su sonrisa, sus abrazos… Nada de eso existe Milo… ¿Cómo puede no existir un recuerdo tan vivo?

- Siempre quise ser padre…

- Lo sé – Dijo acariciándole el rostro afectuosamente – Y lo eres, eres un excelente padre, Camus te ama mucho, nuestro hijo te adora – No pudo evitar que las lágrimas se escaparan sin tregua, ahogándola al hablar.

- ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo entonces? Quisiera con el alma creer que existe, quisiera conocerlo y abrazarlo Camille… Pero…

- Shh… Él volverá – Besó sus labios y Milo la estrechó con fuerza en sus brazos, correspondiendo el beso y amándola en cada momento compartido.

Ella se aferró a su cuello y allí permanecieron un buen tiempo dándose el cariño que sentían y correspondían con igual fuerza. Cuando el llanto ya no estaba y sus corazones se calmaron un poco, Camille se incorporó y le sonrió, acto que hizo sonreír a Milo también.

- Es un día hermoso Milo, llévame al parque.

- Sí, creo que nos hará bien un poco de aire fresco.

Milo se incorporó y la abrazo, luego salieron de su residencia, tomados de la mano, juntos, como siempre sería.

* * *

><p>- Es conveniente actuar de inmediato, por lo que ya he enviado a llamar a Saga, ustedes deben ir por el niño – Ordenó la Diosa.<p>

Ambos Santos asintieron y sin esperar, se encaminaron rumbo al onceavo Templo en busca del pequeño Camus. Milo iba cabizbajo un paso por detrás del francés, quien no se encontraba en buenas condiciones tampoco.

- Se tendrá que ir… – Dijo el rubio rompiendo el silencio.

- Sabes que esto pasaría, Camus no pertenece aquí, es nuestro hijo, pero no en esta realidad.

- Lo sé, e incluso yo mismo renegué de él, pero ahora me duele dejarlo ir… me acostumbré a que me llame papá…

Camus se detuvo al ver que Milo se detenía también, subió los dos escalones que lo separaban y lo abrazó fuertemente. Besó su mejilla, su frente, su cabello, acarició su espalda y lo apretó más contra sí.

- No pensemos de esa manera, piensa que nuestro hijo estará a salvo si lo dejamos ir, que podrá vivir, y que será feliz con sus padres. Milo, si Camus se queda aquí, no habrá futuro para él, para nosotros, ni para nadie en el universo, dejándolo ir, le salvaremos la vida – Limpió la intrépida lágrima que su griego luchó por contener, y lo besó fugazmente en los labios.

- Tienes razón, vamos, no perdamos tiempo, cuanto antes pase, será mejor…

Llegaron al Templo de la Vasija y se encaminaron a los privados para buscar al niño, cuando iban ingresando a la cocina, escucharon varias risas, que reconocieron al instante. Allí estaban el pequeño junto a los hermanos Aioria y Aioros. Parecían conversar muy a gusto, tanto que no se percataron de la presencia de la pareja. Milo carraspeó aclarando su garganta para hacerse notar, los tres voltearon a verlos.

- Papá, el tío Aioria me contaba de cuando te caíste de un árbol por buscar una manzana para impresionar a papi.

Los hermanos atenienses, dirigieron sus miradas a la pareja, puesto que si bien, disfrutaban de la compañía del menor, se habían percatado de que llamaba papá a Milo y papi a Camus, y que relataba historias, que por claras razones eran imposibles.

- ¡Oye! Eso no fue tan así, Camus quería una manzana y yo amablemente me ofrecí a buscársela – Dijo completamente colorado el rubio. Todos rieron.

El mayor de los Camus se acercó al menor, hincándose para quedar a la altura del que se encontraba sentado en la silla.

- Camus, debes acompañarnos a tu… papá y a mí a la Sala del Patriarca ¿Está bien?

- ¿Hice algo malo? – Hizo un pequeño mohín – Prometo que no volveré a interrumpirlos en su habitación papi, sé que siempre me dicen que no debo entrar sin avisar, sobre todo en las noches, y que debo comportarme como un niño valiente, así algún día seré tan fuerte como ustedes y que así podre obtener la Armadura de Escorpio, pero… pero – Había hablado sin respirar mientras las lagrimitas comenzaban a caer, y hacía pucheros para contenerlas.

Los cuatro adultos se observaban, dos de ellos notablemente ruborizados, por las ocurrencias del pequeño.

- No Camus, no es un castigo, pero son órdenes del Patriarca, los tres debemos presentarnos ante él, ¿de acuerdo? – El pequeño Camus asintió, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su camiseta.

En ese momento el cosmos de Saga se hizo presente, para anunciarse. Una vez que este llegó a la cocina, guiado por el cosmos de Camus, se extrañó al ver a tantas personas allí.

- Buenos días ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

- Nos dirigíamos a la Sala del Patriarca, supongo que te dirigías hacia allá también, ya que estamos todos, vamos juntos – Propuso Milo.

Solo restaba rezar para que todo salga bien, que el pequeño regrese sin problemas y que el universo entero se salve de una catástrofe. Nunca podrían decirle al niño que debía marcharse por ser él, el causante de tal mal, no se lo merecía, tampoco tenía la culpa de estar en el lugar y momento equivocados. Tan solo fue una víctima más de los enigmas del tiempo. Aioria y Aioros prefirieron quedarse en el Templo, ellos no podían hacer mucho por el niño y sus compañeros, así que era mejor no estorbar.

El camino fue silencioso y largo para todos, algunos conscientes de lo que pasaba, otros preocupados por la convocatoria ante el Patriarca.

Los guardias se hicieron a un lado en cuanto los vieron ingresar a la Sala, solo flanquearon las puertas y reverenciaron a los Santos Dorados, volviendo a observar extrañado la presencia del muchachito, se rumoreaba que el niño había aparecido de la nada, y que traería desgracias.

Desgraciadamente los chismes en el Santuario corrían como peste, pero éste no estaba tan lejos de ser cierto, incluso peor.

Athena y Shion estaban ya en la sala, Athena vestía su Armadura, lo que sorprendió a los Dorados, era la primera vez que la veían usarla.

- ¡Oh! ¡Pero qué bien se ve señorita Athena! – Exclamó el menor al verla. La Diosa le sonrió ampliamente e inclinó su cabeza, en agradecimiento.

- Athena, me ha mandado a llamar – Dijo Saga con una rodilla al suelo, como sus compañeros.

- Por favor, de pie – Les dijo la Diosa – Así es Saga, es esencial tu ayuda, debes abrir el portal de los Dioses.

- ¿El portal de los Dioses? – Se sorprendió el de Géminis – Pero eso es casi imposible, nunca lo he hecho.

- Eres uno de los dos Santos que puede abrir portales dimensionales, Kanon no se encuentra, de haber estado, la ayuda de los dos hubiera hecho las cosas más fáciles, pero cuento contigo Saga, creo en tu poder, sé que podrás lograrlo.

- ¿Por qué desea abrir el portal? – Preguntó.

Athena observó a Camus y Milo, y después al pequeño, ellos entendieron, y fue el de Escorpio quien se lo llevó.

- Ven conmigo Camus, quiero mostrarte algo antes de comenzar la reunión – Los presentes aguardaron hasta que la puerta fue cerrada, solo entonces Athena volvió a hablar.

- Saga, el pequeño no puede permanecer mucho tempo más en este lugar, su existencia corre peligro, y no solo él, sino el universo entero – El Gemelo abrió sus ojos, y observó a los presentes, fue entonces que Shion tomó la palabra.

- El niño Camus, está perdiendo los recuerdos de su vida hasta ahora, al parecer los espirales del tiempo creados en la órbita de Saturno, provocaron portales a través de las dimensiones, dejando la nuestra y la del pequeño entre medio. Si el tiempo sigue corriendo, su existencia tal y como venía siendo será borrada, sus padres no sabrán que existió y él también dejará de recordarlos.

Saga estaba atónito, pero sabía que había una cuestión más, una mucho más delicada.

- El que dos dimensiones se mezclen es peligroso, el universo podría colapsar, destruyendo todo lo conocido hasta hoy, dando comienzo a la Gran Implosión – Y fue ahí que el geminiano comprendió las magnitudes del problema – Tú sabes Saga, como manipulador de dimensiones, que mezclarlas es peligroso.

- Así es Patriarca, es por eso, que la Otra Dimensión te transporta a un lugar donde el espacio y el tiempo no existen, en otras palabras, es el espacio existente ente este mundo y sus paralelos. Quien entra a la Otra Dimensión vagara errante por siempre en ese lugar atemporal – Terminó de explicar Saga – Y es por eso que no creo posible que pueda abrir el portal de los Dioses.

- Saga… hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo vestía a Aries, y la Guerra Santa estaba a punto de terminar, hubo una persona que con su poder, derrotó a un Dios, y lo encerró allí… Ese Santo a pesar de haber hecho siempre las cosas a su manera, y no decidirse por el bien o por el mal, luchó para proteger a Athena y la Tierra, y murió en presencia de nuestra Diosa – Dijo Shion con su siempre calma voz – Ese hombre se llamaba Aspros, y era el Santo de Géminis – Camus que escuchaba atento y el mismo Saga, quedaron sorprendidos – Tú eres como él, incluso más poderoso, Saga, tú podrás abrir el portal, no lo harás solo, el cosmos de Athena te ayudará.

- Está bien, lo haré – Dijo firme el de Géminis.

* * *

><p>- No quieren que escuche lo que van a decir ¿No es verdad papá? – Preguntó el menor.<p>

- No tiene caso que te mienta, eres muy inteligente, es cierto, para protegerte es mejor que no sepas ciertas cosas, Camus ya te ha dicho que hay muchas cosas que a tu edad no son fáciles de comprender, pero está bien eso, no debes sentirte mal, todo esto que va a suceder es solo para protegerte, cuando llegue el momento, quiero que confíes en mí, y en tu "papi" confía en nosotros, y no dudes, no dudes Camus.

- Siento que te estas despidiendo… – Dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

- No, eso no, cuando esto acabe, nos volveremos a ver, e iremos al parque para hacer volar el barrilete, es una promesa – Le dijo Milo, hincándose a su altura y tomándolo de los hombros.

- Es una promesa papá.

- No llores, no es momento de llorar, ahora quiero darte algo, y esto también debes prometerme, que lo llevaras contigo siempre, con el estarás protegido.

- ¿Qué es?

Milo sacó de entre su Armadura, un colgante que llevaba consigo desde joven, era un obsequio que le había dado Camus antes de partir a Siberia, en aquel momento no comprendió el significado de ese regalo, pero igual siempre lo tuvo junto a su corazón, el colgante era un medallón de oro, en que estaban labrados los símbolos de Acuario y de Escorpio, con las constelaciones detrás, en oro blanco, y en el reverso, sus nombres, con el símbolo de la amistad. No hace mucho (horas para ser exactos) Camus le había confesado que no se animó a tallar el símbolo del amor, pensando que lo rechazaría, y que el de amistad encajaba perfecto, al fin y al cabo, eran dos mejores amigos, que se amaban.

Milo sabía que a Camus no le importaría que le entregue tan preciado objeto al niño, era su hijo, el hijo de los dos, por lo que llevar ese medallón era lo correcto.

El pequeño Camus tomó el colgante entre sus manitos y se maravilló al contemplar su brillo, y lo bello que era.

- Ese medallón como ves, nos representa a Camus y a mí, siempre que lo lleves contigo, estaremos a tu lado y te protegeremos.

- Gracias papá, nunca me apartaré de él.

Milo abrazó al niño, sabiendo que a final de cuentas si era una despedida. Después de que todo pase, el pequeño se olvidaría de todo lo que vivió, y se olvidaría que en otra dimensión tiene padres que lo quieren mucho también, y que velan por su seguridad.

Camus lo llamó a través de su cosmos indicándole que ya podían regresar, por lo que se apartó del pequeño, y le tomó la mano para volver a la Sala.

Todo estaba dado ya.

* * *

><p>- Es momento de actuar, Camus – Le habló la Diosa al niño – No quiero que te asustes por todo lo que experimentaras, tus padres estarán contigo en todo momento. Ahora presten atención – Les habló a los tres Santos – Saga al abrir el Portal yo proyectaré mi cosmos, el los guiará a ustedes Camus y Milo por el camino correcto, deben entrar al portal y guiarse de sus sentidos para ubicar la dimensión correcta, estoy segura que lo sentirán, porque allí también se encuentran ustedes, sus cosmos puede que no sean fuertes o tan perceptibles, pero son los mismos en esencia, cuando encuentren la entrada a su mundo no podrán ingresar a la dimensión con el niño, deben dejarlo, el portal se abrirá justo donde se abrió antes, y todo regresara a la normalidad. no pueden cometer ningún error, el mínimo desvió los arrastrará por dimensiones lejanas y nunca más podrán regresar, recuerden que es el portal de los Dioses, y no cualquier otro, confió en ustedes Santos de Athena – Terminó por decir la Diosa.<p>

- ¿Qué sucederá cuando lo dejemos solo?

- Lamentablemente no lo sé, él caerá en su realidad, y sus recuerdos serán restablecidos, tanto en él como en su familia, pero de ahí… ya no podemos hacer nada más.

Milo observó a su pareja, Camus, quien jamás expresaba dudas ante una batalla o prueba difícil, estaba estático, sus facciones estaban completamente contraídas y sus ojos brillaban, pero con un aire desesperado. Milo lo supo, Camus estaba aterrado.

- Confiemos en que todo saldrá bien, no podemos esperar más tiempo, Saga – Shion dio la orden, todos se dispusieron a un lado de Saga.

El gemelo respiró profundo y concentró su cosmos, su técnica la había utilizado infinidad de veces. Pero Saga no recordaba que él ya había intentado abrir ese portal antes, cuando su parte maligna gobernaba su ser. Aquella vez lo consiguió por escasos segundos.

- ¡OTRA DIMENSION!

Gritó el gemelo, y el portal se abrió, los planetas se separaron y una galaxia oscura se veía alrededor, miles de estrellas flotaban y otras tantas eclosionaban. El pequeño casi pierde el habla ante lo que veía.

Athena elevó su báculo y proyectó un haz de luz cegadora, ante sus ojos estaba el portal de los Dioses.

- Antes de entrar, tomen esto – Athena les entregó a cada uno una pulsera de flores – Solo los Dioses podemos ingresar allí, pero con esto podrán, ya que contiene mi cosmos. Adelante.

Acuario y Escorpio se observaron por un momento y asintieron, cada uno tomó de la mano a pequeño he ingresaron. La presión era sofocante, sentían que sus cuerpos se partirían en mil pedazos, ellos podían aguantar, pero el niño no duraría mucho, por lo que siguiendo la luz de Athena, caminaron con cuidado.

- ¿Qué es este lugar papá?

- Es el portal de los Dioses, un lugar inaccesible para un ser humano, pero no nosotros contamos con la protección de Athena – Los Santos iban atentos a cada rastro de presencia, se escuchaban voces, ruidos, música, era un lugar muy extraño. Sus pies tocaban suelo firme, pero parecían caminar en el aire.

- Tardaremos años en hallar cosmos tan pequeños…

- No podemos fallar, debemos concentrarnos un poco más, no prestar atención a esos sonidos.

Caminaron un poco más, el pequeño apretaba las manos que lo sujetaban, y lloraba, no sabía porque, pero tenía unas ganas tremendas de hacerlo, y vencido por lo desconocido, lo hizo.

Milo sintió un cosmos familiar tan efímeramente que por un momento pensó que lo había imaginado, pero después escuchó un llanto, dio dos pasos a la izquierda y allí vio a una mujer, de cabello largo y lacio, de un rojo intenso, bellísima con el rostro blanco y las facciones delicadas, cuando la mujer elevó sus ojos al cielo como dando una plegaria, Milo la reconoció, esa mujer era la madre de Camus, era la contraparte de su francés. Y el cosmos que emanaba lo comprobaba, era el mismo que poseía Camus.

- ¡Camus es ahí! – Le gritó y los dos pelirrojos se voltearon.

Era el momento de la despedida y los mayores lo sabían.

- Hijo debes ir allí, debes ingresar a ese portal – Le habló el francés.

- ¿Qué? No, no quiero, tengo miedo, ¡no quiero estar aquí!

- Recuerda lo que te dije Camus, recuérdalo – Le decía Milo, el niño lloraba ahora sin control, el propio Milo comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

- No me abandones papá, no me dejes aquí, quiero ir contigo

- Yo te seguiré Cam, te seguiré, cuando cruces ese portal nos reuniremos del otro lado, créeme.

- Papi, ¿por qué lo hacen?, ¿tú tampoco me quieres más?

- No digas eso Camus, nosotros te amamos, confía por favor, allí estaremos esperándote, nos reuniremos los tres.

- Papá…

- No te dejaremos solo nunca, te estaremos esperando con los brazos abiertos, no dudes Camus, no dudes…

El niño asintió aun llorando, Milo no ocultaba su llanto tampoco, y Camus se limpiaba las lágrimas sabiendo que era lo correcto. El niño soltó sus manos y el agujero comenzó a absorberlo.

- ¡Papá! ¡No! ¡No me dejes! ¡Papiii!

- Te estaremos esperando hijo…

El portal consumió todo el cuerpo del menor y se cerró, expulsando una gran cantidad de energía, misma que expulsó lejos a los Santos.

El báculo de Athena brilló con más intensidad… Camus y Milo cayeron en la Sala del Patriarca.

* * *

><p>- ¡Hasta que despiertas! Parecía y tenías un sueño interesante – Lo primero que distinguió fue la mirada turquesa y la bella sonrisa de su esposo. Se incorporó de golpe mirando alrededor, estaban en el parque, se había quedado dormida en el regazo de Milo mientras leía.<p>

- ¿Dónde está Camus? – Preguntó temerosa.

- Esta con el barrilete, ahora que puede manejarlo bien fue hasta donde no había tantos árboles para poder elevarlo más – Dijo sonriente el heleno.

- Parece que lloverá…

- Es cierto, creo que es mejor que regresemos, iré por Camus…

Lo vio irse en busca de su hijo, las remanencias del sueño todavía le afectaban, no lo recordaba muy bien, pero tenía un extraño presentimiento de que el sueño fue algo vivido…

- ¡Camus! Ah, aquí estas hijo, vamos te ayudaré a regresar el barrilete, mamá no se siente bien, además parece que se aproxima una tormenta – Le habló su padre. Milo tomó el cordel del cual se sujetaba el barrilete y comenzó a enrollarlo, cuando estuvo listo tomó la mano del niño y caminó donde se encontraba su mujer.

El niño correteó, pero un brillo le hizo desviarse de su camino, en el césped había tirado un medallón, lo levantó, y observó, se veían los símbolos de Acuario y Escorpio. Al sostenerlo en sus manos tuvo una experiencia extraña, como si eso ya lo hubiera visto en otro lado, que alguien importante se lo había dado y que debía guardarlo.

Elevó su carita al cielo y sonrió ante la primera gota de lluvia que cayó en su nariz.

- Papá…

Apretó con fuerza el medallón, y se lo guardo en un bolsillo, sus padres lo llamaban para correr al auto, la lluvia los había sorprendido.

En el medallón ya no figuraban los nombres de los Santos, sino que se leía la leyenda "Siempre a tu lado"

* * *

><p>Un mes había pasado de todo lo acontecido. La vida en el Santuario volvió a lo mismo, a esas alturas ya todos sabían de la relación de sus compañeros, ya que debido a lo ocurrido Camus y Milo no pudieron hacerla oficial.<p>

Se encontraban en el bosque a un lado del Santuario, Camus estaba recostado sobre un gran nogal, sostenía un libro en manos, y con la otra acariciaba el cabello rebelde de Milo, quien estaba recostado en sus piernas. Al heleno no le importaba encontrarse desnudo en el claro del bosque, Camus, siempre más rescatado, tenía su túnica puesta.

Milo se incorporó y le quitó el libro de la mano, aventándolo a un costado, se divirtió por el rostro fruncido de Camus, colocó una mano a cada lado de su rostro y lo besó.

- Llevamos todo un mes juntos – Le dijo en cuanto se separaron.

- Eso no es cierto…

- ¿Cómo que no?, puede que no sea muy interesado en las fechas, pero recuerdo que hace exactamente un mes te di tu primer beso – Dijo algo ofendido.

- No me refería a eso – Camus sonrió ante el desconcierto del rubio – Nosotros no llevamos un mes juntos… llevamos toda una vida juntos, el beso, la relación, fue el siguiente paso, vinimos caminando juntos desde siempre…

- Camus…

- Nos tardamos mucho… Pero eso no importa ahora.

- Sigues sorprendiéndome, eres increíble – Se arrojó a sus labios una vez más deseando permanecer ahí para siempre, no quería despegar sus labios de esa piel, no quería dejar de recorrerla nunca, no quería dejar de adorarla y amarla, no quería, y no lo haría, amarlo era lo esencial en él. Y sabía que para Camus era exactamente igual.

- Te amo Milo.

- Y yo a ti francés bello, y yo a ti… – Volvió a recostarse en su regazo y observó el hermoso día – ¿Lo extrañas? – Camus sabía a quien se refería.

- Si, le rezo a los Dioses para que se encuentre bien.

- Lo está… Algún día podremos adoptar algún niño, te parece – Camus sonrió mirando al cielo también.

- Me gustaría…

Lo que los Santos no sabían era que ese deseo estaba por cumplirse, los Dioses agradecidos por su acciones, y cumpliendo sus deseos secretos, les concedieron la voluntad.

En las puertas del Templo del Escorpión Celeste, se hallaba un bultito, del cual resaltaba unos ricitos del color escarlata, y una brillante y marina mirada, semejante a dos grandes turquesas, aguardaba por sus padres.

Los Santos ahora deberían pensar en un nombre, por que Camus, en ese mundo, había uno solo.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció?<p>

No me queda más que agradecer, a todo los que leyeron y comentaron.

Será hasta la próxima historia.


End file.
